


A Reason Worth Fighting For

by Rhaemaya



Category: Doom (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24169501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhaemaya/pseuds/Rhaemaya
Summary: Slayer returns home after killing Deag Grav only to find that that Khan Maykr has overloaded the power cores on the Fortress of Doom. Unleashing all of the demons trapped within the Ripatorium, Slayer hurries to save the woman he had taken under his wing for protection, only to find her injured and needing medical attention. Upon taking her to the med bay: a tender moment turns into something more.
Relationships: Doom Slayer / OC
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	A Reason Worth Fighting For

**Author's Note:**

> A commission work from the beautiful Cacocoademon over on Twitter. I don't often write smut, but I find it to be a new challenge worth tackling not to mention Slayer deserves more love. I hope you all enjoy as much as I did writing!

The minute the portal closed behind him, Slayer knew he had made a mistake. His home, the Fortress of Doom was unpowered, every wire crackled with overloaded energy. Each argent canister had ruptured from the Khan Maykr’s interference, their innards and power cores littered the floor in a mass of molten goo. The entire station was dead, nothing worked, not even the lights. Corridors once brightly lit were dark as the depths, doorways which opened upon approach: shut tight. 

But this was not the worst of it. Within the shadows moved beasts that had been contained below, formerly saved for retribution and target practice, now free to roam a previously safe haven. “If you had let the culling continue, the human race you fight to protect would have _survived._ ” Rang the Maykr’s voice, echoing through the hallways. “Now I will resurrect the Icon of Sin. He will devour Earth and leave your home world in ruins.” Slayer ran to the main observation desk, going to the first terminal and pressed frantically on the screen trying to get it to react, to do something! “Life on your planet shall never return and this will be yet another world you brought to extinction.” A shadow moved behind him, darting quicker than his reflexes, leaving him with an empty clenched fist. “This stronghold will now serve as your prison. With no more power, you can do no more harm to our mission and we may continue the work that must be done.” Slayer turned around then and grit his teeth as the demons began to surround him. 

Reaching down, he hefted the chaingun onto his side. The demons charged and he let loose against them. Bullets rained like a monsoon across the room, littering the floor with both chunks of flesh and empty shells. Slayer fired till he was out of ammunition, then moved to those that remained. He snapped backs, scorched flesh, tore rib cages open. All this and more. Though his body moved on its own accord, answering the call to war, his mind wandered elsewhere.

He had made a terrible mistake. There was someone else there in the fortress, someone he had sworn to protect, had offered asylum. She was defenseless save for the pistol he had left her, but Gloria was not known for her constitution and violence. If she managed to shoot, it would be too late. He needed to hurry, to move faster, to get to her before the demons did. Slayer had promised himself that he would keep her safe from anything that would wish ill upon her and now he had invited her own demise in with welcome arms.

He needed to hasten his slaughter. There was no time to enjoy his work.

Grabbing his super shotgun, Slayer moved onward, rushing to Gloria’s room. A single shot splattered an Imp’s head across the wall, sending its lower half skidding along the floor for a few feet before dispersing. Prying the inactive door open, Slayer called out: “Gloria?” There was no response. Yelling her name again, he inched into the room, uncertainty ringing with each step. “Where are you?” His grisly voice rang throughout the room, scratching against his ears and crawling along the walls. 

Something moved in the corner of the room. Slayer jerked to it and rushed over. “Gloria!” heart racing he extended a hand out to the cowering shadow, but she did not respond. “Gloria?” he asked. A low growling hiss reverberated from the umbrage and with a loud scream, a Prowler leapt from its place and bit into his hand. Grunting, Slayer involuntarily jerked back. Before the demon could release its grip, he shoved straight into it with his shoulder, slamming into the wall. Several items fell off the shelves, a dozen or so toys and books scattering across the floor. Wrangling the Prowler, Slayer howled in rage as its claws sunk into his stomach. Using his weight to haul both of them down to the ground, Slayer began to bash his helmet into its head till a loud crack resonated out. 

Pulling back, Slayer ripped his hand free from its mangled corpse. Curling his fingers into a fist as red blood gushed from the bite, he gritted his teeth. He needed a new approach, calling for her would only alert the demons and then they would know he had something that they could take from him _again._ Panic was beginning to settle into the back of his mind, the soft spot he once had thought long gone. A freshly awoken part of him that only showed itself within Gloria’s presence. It feared for her, lamented choices that had put her in the harm’s way again. She didn’t deserve to be on the frontline, to fight for her life against Hell’s armies.

That was his job. His burden. Not her’s.

Kicking the Prowler’s corpse again, Slayer explored the rest of the room for her. As he began to pull open the adjacent door’s and searched her wardrobe, Slayer froze as a single gunshot resounded through the Fortress. Wrenching himself backward, he launched into a dead run. Skidding as he entered the hallway, the sound of his feet screeching against the stone floor nearly covered the second shot. As he ran, memories began to flood his mind. Visions of when he first found Gloria, buried underneath a corpse mound, hiding for her life. Her crying as he walked away and finally her looking up to him to say: “The safest place here is right beside you. So wherever you go, I go.”

Inside his chest clenched hard at those words that fluttered by in his mind, seizing up so tightly that he could barely breathe. It hurt, in a new way that he was not accustomed to. A mental pain that held no word for its grasp. Perhaps it was guilt that tore at him so? Guilt of keeping her in a place she didn’t belong. A sullen dreary feeling that he had become too greedy in a world that only takes. Down a flight of stairs and through several malfunctioning doors, Slayer finally arrived to where the gunfire had originated from. _His room._

Had she chosen it for safety? Just as she had elected to stay with him throughout all of UAC on Mar’s? Gloria had always decided to be with him, going out of her way to remain by him no matter the odds. She believed him her sanctuary, her guiding light amongst the darkness.

And he had provided the means to her death.

Kicking in the metal to the door, Slayer bolted into the room super shotgun drawn. It was dark but the blood marks along the floor were unmistakable. Following the trail, Slayer felt his heart racing and a drop of sweat run down his forehead. On the floor by his bed was a crumpled body. He dared not call her name, not until he was sure it was her. With a low pitched growl he ran over, gun pointed.

It was an Imp with two holes in its head.

“....Slayer? Is tha-that you?” Came a quivering voice behind the bed.

Turning to it, Slayer nearly dropped his gun in sheer joy. Gloria was crouched behind the head of the bed, squished so far back that you almost couldn’t see her. She always did have a knack for hiding. Her body shook relentlessly and in her hands was the pistol he had given her. “Gloria!” Slayer reached down and pulled her free. The small woman gave a small gasp and dropped the gun as the large man crushed her in a massive bear hug. After a moment, Slayer rested his hands on her shoulders and pushed her back enough to look her over. “Are you okay?” Slayer asked.

“Mmmhm, I-I’m fi-fine.” Gloria stuttered, but she still trembled like a leaf in the wind.

Peering closer, he saw the claw marks across her chest. Slayer froze, still as a statue as he stared at the wound. A tremor ran down his left hand as he touched it. Her blood seeped out, flowing onto his gauntlet till several drops fell to the floor. Everything stilled inside him, the storm in which constantly seethed drew to a halt, but only for a moment. Within seconds the anger within him erupted, the boundless fury rising in a swell of frothing mania.

Slayer was beyond anger at this point. He was an avatar of wrath and violence. 

Spinning around, Slayer began to march out of the room. Gloria scrambled to catch up to him, only for the large man to stop her with a single hand. “ _Stay._ ” he snarled: “ _I don't want you to see this.”_ Slayer was barely able to hiss the words out as his rage overloaded him. Stepping through the doorway, he pivoted around and grasped the broken metal door. Bending it to his might was far too easy, as it gave way at the slightest touch by him. Sealing the only way into the room, Slayer returned to his hunt with a new voracity. 

Gloria stood there for a few minutes, concern growing in her chest as the sound of gunfire keeled throughout the Fortress. She knew that he cared, understood that they had formed a bond. But she could not bear to her heart that she was the one to have set him off so. If only she had shot sooner, she would have not been injured and caused him to go upon a rampage. It was just… just that… it had reminded her, no, _brought_ her back to the time Slayer had found her. Of when she was buried deep under a pile of dead bodies in desperation for her own survival. 

She had witnessed first hand what the demon’s did to the deceased. Had watched as the Imps and other beings devoured her coworkers. Fear had become her companion then and she knew its taste well. Gloria had almost forgotten it, that feeling of dread and then the demon had cornered her in Slayer’s room. Everything came flooding back to her then, her situation, her _mortality._ When it lunged for her, she narrowly pulled the trigger in time. The fact that she nailed it in the head just showed how piss poor of a demon it was.

Letting out a pent up breath, Gloria slumped down onto the bed. Deflating like a balloon, she sat there and waited for Slayer to return.

Time ticked by, screams and howls echoed the corridors followed closely by shots along with other… noises. It was a hard fight between innate fear of the demons and the relief of Slayer’s gunshots. A sort of sadistic yin and yang. Twiddling her thumbs, Gloria began to go over her mathematics for the upgraded, well downgraded Praetor armor she had been working on. As she began to go over her schematics by memory, the lights turned on. Except, instead of a bright blue they were a dark red that casted long disfigured silhouettes along the wall. Then came the screeching of metal as the door was pried open once more.

Jumping up, Gloria ran to Slayer, arms outreaching for an embrace. Only, she realized how gore covered he was and backtracked by clasping his less blood soaked arm. The savage look that he wore guttered out as he gazed upon her, though it flittered by when he saw her wound again. “Come.” he said, dragging her along with him.

“Wh-where are we going?” Gloria stammered. It was hard to keep up with him as he stomped away, but the second her grip began to loosen he wrapped an arm around her and scooped her into his side. She didn’t bother fighting against him, merely accepted his help and clutched onto him. That's when she noticed his own wounds, a flourish of copious claw and bite marks which ran along his armor. His stomach bore the worst of it as a dozen gashes zig zagged and danced about, blood permeating the suit. Gloria lifted her gaze to him, hands extending to rest upon the lacerations in an involuntary attempt to offer aid. 

Slayer hesitated and looked down to see what she was trying to do. “I’m fine.” he said and continued forward.

“I-I know.” she murmured, withdrawing her hands to eye the blood now across her palms. “I ju-just don’t lik-like seeing you hurt.” Gloria admitted. “It mak-make’s me sad.” Slayer harrumphed and shrugged his shoulders in a gesture that meant he didn’t know how to respond. He always got like that when she fussed over him, like he had never had someone tend to him before.

Slayer took them to the infirmary, a large rectangular room lined with shelves and medical tables. Small rolling metal carts held jars filled with unknown substances. Setting her upon the first table, he began to rummage through the seemingly endless drawers. Coming back with an armful of supplies, he dumped them next to her. Pulling up a chair, he sat down and began to tend to her wound. “I’m fi-fine. Really. You shouldn’t waste-”

“It’s not a waste.” he grumbled as he removed his helmet. Setting it aside, he poured a clear alcohol smelling substance onto a rag and turned to face her. Grasping her shirt, he began to undo the buttons to see the injury in full. 

Gloria flushed and quickly batted away his hands: “Her-here let me do it.” tugging on the cloth, she quickly realized he was not letting go. Her blush deepend as he moved her hands aside and dabbed the gash. Sucking in a breath, Gloria clenched her fists and tried her best not to squirm. A flash of anger crossed Slayer’s face, but he chewed on the inside of his lip to try to distract himself. “Ho-how do you do it?” she asked.

“Hm?” Slayer refused to look her in the eye as he continued to work.

“How do-do you hand-handle the pain?” she prodded.

Indurating, Slayer slowly lifted his head, brown eyes fathomless in an ancient knowing. “You get used to it.” he started, but then frowned and shook his head. “Pain aides rage. I survive because of rage.” lowering his head again to continue his work, he added: “Agony keeps me alive.” 

Gloria sniffed then, trying to swallow the lump that had formed in her throat. “I’m-I’m sorry.” she whispered. She reached out and held his free hand then, trying to comfort him.

He looked at her in perplexion, slightly tilting his head to the side. “Why?”

“Its no-not fair that you suff-suffer so much and yet you keep tryin-trying to save us.” Gloria squeezed his hand and winced as he began to clean her wound again.

“Life isn’t fair.” The lights flickered momentarily as the machines began whirring up. Several dozen monitors blinked to life as power fully returned to the medical bay.

“That’s not right though! Its-its all wrong….” Gloria mourned, tears forming at the corner of her eyes. Releasing his hand, she wiped them away furiously.

Slayer touched her gently then, setting a hand to cup her face. “Why are you crying?” he questioned, “Does it hurt?” pulling the cloth away from her, the mountain of a man seemed uncertain.

“No, no I’m...I’m just so sad hear-hearing you say those things.” Gloria whimpered, her voice hiccuping as the tears threatened to overflow. “I don’t want you to suffer.” Slayer sighed deeply.

Leaning forward he kissed her gently, salty lips caressing her own. Pulling back, Slayer mumbled: “I’m okay.” Gloria felt the heat in her face as crimson spread across her cheeks. Heart racing, she set both her hands upon her chest in an effort to try and calm herself. He watched her carefully then, taking in her appearance with an almost hungry gaze. Stopping down again, he drew close once more. “See. I’m okay.” he murmured and kissed her more deeply. 

Gloria had little time to react as he began to press further into her; lips wanting and searching for more. She stiffened and hugged herself more closely, self conscious and desperately trying to cover her breasts. But Slayer was already upon her, hands fondling her bosoms with greed. Dismayed, she chided herself for how good it felt and tried to muster the will to do...something. Each hand which cupped her was perfectly made, their unyielding strength bending the flesh ever so carefully, restraint keeping them from hurting her _too_ much. Yet for as quickly as she was caving, she was still caught off guard when he pushed her gently down onto the table. Shoving all the medical supplies off and clattering to the floor, he rested his right leg between hers. Leaning over her, he stood out as a towering mountain over a small valley.

The weight of him and his armor made her gasp aloud, which in turn made him pull back momentarily. “Slay-Slayer?” Gloria stuttered when she finally caught her breath:“Wha-what are you do-doing!” But he was not listening to her. Returning for a third time, Slayer kissed fiercer, as if she was going to disappear suddenly and this was his last chance to say goodbye. Gloria was losing herself in him, echoing a quiet moan as he parted her lips with his tongue and tasted truly of her. Clutching at her ripped shirt, she bucked against him, which only enticed him to draw closer still. 

Gloria held on for dear life, but the longer his presence lingered the more she began to open up, a deep buried part of herself stirring awake. Snatching at her shirt, Slayer tugged. With one fluid movement he ripped it off of her, causing Gloria to yelp. Eyeing his prize with annoyance mixed with voracity, he hooked a large finger around her bra. Slayer began to draw it down, only for it to not budge. The look of irritation deepened and a sharp frown marred his face. She knew that look well. Quickly trying to undo the bra for him, Gloria grimaced as he: being much faster than her, snapped the strap easily. 

_And there goes another one…._ Fortunately for her, Slayer was not going to let her dwell long upon the now discarded garment, as he grasped her with quivering pent up strength and urgency. A louder moan escaped her as he began to knead, gloved hands clenching and unclenching with longing. Unable to bear it any longer, Gloria pushed against his chest, fingers trailing down his suit till they sunk into his exposed freshly healed skin. Slayer sucked in a breath as she inserted them, fitting herself between the armor and his taut muscles. Not that there was much room to begin with, but she made do.

Panting, he slammed a hand down above her head, hot breath rushing over her. Clawing at the table as she drew circles along his flesh, Slayer grunted heavily and shifted his stance. Releasing her breast, he pawed at his shoulder pads, trying to find the connecting joint. Gloria laughed airily at that and retracted her fingers. Drawing closer to him, she snaked a hand along his sternum till she was reaching behind him. Placing a kiss upon his cheek, she pressed a button which caused the Praetor suit to unlock like a puzzle. “How you for-forget where it is every tim-time is beyond me.” Gloria chortled. 

“Humph.” Was his only reply as he began to peel pieces of the suit off of himself and unceremoniously dumping them on the floor. Becoming suddenly shy, Gloria covered her face and peeked out from between her fingers. Slayer chuckled at that, extending a hand down to pluck her’s away so that he might entice her further. “No hiding.” He rumbled and nipped at her lower lip. Gloria bucked again, back arching as he moved to kissing her neck. Trailing downward, Slayer nibbled lightly till he was upon her shoulders. Hesitating for a fraction of a second, he abruptly bit down, causing her to gasp aloud. Lurching upward, Gloria unceremoniously cried out in ecstasy as her body reacted on its own. Shivering as he clamped down harder she groped at his exposed chest, fingers digging into him in need. 

Slayer grunted, unclenching his jaw to let her fall back panting in want. Licking the blood off of his lips, he kissed her. The spreading flavor of iron had her squirming underneath him. Slayer growled under his breath and pushed his hands underneath her. Groping her buttocks, he rumbled louder in his chest as fingers explored. Gloria in return traced the scars along his pectorals, the old injuries making her finger look small in comparison. A twinge of sadness made her lean forward and kiss them. Relishing deeply as he shook from her touch, Gloria smiled against him and gently exhaled. Her breath sliding across him had Slayer growling in ravenousness. Unsatisfied with how little contact was between them, Slayer began to draw down her pants, large fingers digging into her skin.

Gloria huffed as the cold made her shiver and goosebumps rise along her body. “You-you know this is suppo-supposed to go bot-both ways.” she laughed airly, eyeing him with a tender gaze. It was hard to tell if he understood, but she sighed in relief as he slipped off his boots and began to maneuver the pants. Part of her was excited, the other worried and hesitant as she remembered just how large he was.

Needless to say the first time was quite a ride. A very painful ride, but that was to be expected from him. 

Scooting the rest of her own clothes off, she watched with a shy yet hungry anticipation as Slayer finally undressed himself fully. Luckily, her excitement outdid her nervousness. Fully unclothed, she admired the man before her, cherished the thought that all of this was presented to her in a feat of love. It made her happy, made her feel safe. Lifting her further up on the medical table, Slayer climbed on top of her. Resting for a moment, he let her cold skin warm, sharing a tender flowing heat between them. But the indurated cock which pressed into her reminded that this was only a moment's respite.

Shifting, Gloria reached down to feel him, wanting to give him something before he took the lead once again. He never liked not being in charge, so she had to take her moments when given with urgency and glee. It took both hands to grip him in full and even then that was barely. Slayer stiffened at her grasp and pulled away from her, muscles clenching as the sensation sent him further into a lustful nature. Exhaling sharply, he shook yet again as she began to stroke. “I remember that you like this.” Gloria hummed.

He could barely breath as she continued, mind and body racing for control. Slayer’s hands trembled as he reached out to touch her, tracing along her body with a firm and steady pressure. Breath catching as Gloria caressed him in a smooth steady rhythm, Slayer chewed the inside of his lip till he tasted blood. It felt good, really _really_ good. He wanted to buck the sensation off of him, as it’s alien hold contorted his emotions. The feeling of losing control had him on edge, hyper aware of everything going on around him. Everything hurt, his muscles so tight that he was borderline stiff as a board, skin aching yet hungry for her touch. He began to pant heavily, fingers curling as she continued working him. It was only making him harder.

Shifting his weight, he scooped her buttocks upward and began to massage the soft tissue. Gloria sighed and closed her eyes for a moment, enjoying the pleasure he brought her. Slayer stooped down and kissed her as they both lay intertwined in one another, delving deeper into her than before. Somehow he needed to show her what she meant to him, to display how much she enticed him into things he had never wanted nor felt before.

Gloria was so many things that he never knew, or thought, could be. Tenderness saved for him and him alone. A warm embrace upon returning from such a long time spent suffering torment after torment. It almost felt like a dream, except every time he awoke, she was still there… And then there were times like this where the intimacy was too much to bear apart. The hunger needing more than glances and casual touching to be sated. Slayer did not like it, to have such a desire rival his wrath, if but momentarily. But the way it felt, how it happened, seemed so…. right. 

A sacred act that he felt had no place in, yet took a part of. How could a man like him relish in her so? When all that he knew was violence and vengeance?

Slayer froze as Gloria stopped and let go of him. “What’s wrong?” She asked as he pulled back to gaze at her in confusion. “You have a strange look on your face.” Gloria continued, worry setting into her beautiful hazel eyes. “Do you not want t-to continue?” Grimacing, Slayer vigorously shook his head. No, no, that was the furthest thing from his mind. “Wh-what is it then? Is there something i can-“ He kissed her then, silencing her before anymore doubting words poured forth. Slipping in his tongue, he wrestled with her, hands gripping her thighs with immeasurable strength. Gloria squirmed underneath him as he pressed his cock hard against her teasingly. 

She moaned as the heat set into her, the pulse of his heart nestling against her lower half. So tantalizing close that she subconsciously shuddered and scooted herself closer. Slayer grunted at that, a keening whine echoing from within him as he grabbed her small hands and returned them to their previous resting place. Enjoying the sensation of her grasping him fully once more, the heat inside him began to burn beyond what it once was. Growing heavy in her hands, Slayer released to let her roam as he too touched back in response. Callous fingers leaving red trail marks as he charted her body, memorizing every inch of her in his mind. Gloria’s soft corpulent form held so much to it, so many places to hold- to feel.

He wanted more, an intense desire to clasp had him clawing the table near her sides. Slayer knew that he needed complete control if he were to do that, but this was a battle that he never knew how to win. Slowly, he inched closer to her, hands drawing tight against her flank, he clamped down. Squeaking, Gloria squirmed beneath him and kicked out like the caught prey she was. Slayer growled and lowered himself to her as she flailed about, biting into her breast to still her movements like a predator going in for the kill. She let out a cry of ecstasy and clenched down upon his penis, making him in turn bite harder. They wrestled for a moment, one trying to out match the other, though in truth it was a one sided fight. But Slayer liked her fighting against him, liked how alive she became at his touch. 

Though a small part of him worried that he was hurting her, but he could not overwrite this part of him that was in control. It wanted more, needed more. “I-I don’t remember-remember you being so-so bitey be-before…. that’s oka-okay, I don’t min-mind.” Gloria murmured into his ear. The desire to feed had him rumbling madly as he ran his tongue across her nipple, licking the marks he left behind. Gulping loudly, she bucked against his chest and gasped aloud as he began to suckle. Breathing heavily, Gloria could barely get any words out as he took more of her into his mouth, tongue searching and exploring. Panting, she hastily began to stoke him in earnest, desperate to return the favor.

Slayer groaned and pressed harder into her, wanting to feel more, needing to feel more. Still nursing on her, he reached a hand down to search her lower region. Using his index finger, he pushed it slowly between both her legs and felt her. She was soft and warm, welcoming to his intrusion as he ambled about. Searching, he found her bud after a few moments. Gently, he rubbed it, smirking to himself as she cried out again. Wriggling Gloria tried to scoot away from his presence, only to find his other hand behind her back, pulling her to him. Heaving, she lifted herself higher, causing her breasts to push into him more. Slayer’s eyes widened but his grip remained firm. Growling even lower, he silenced her revolt with a single sway of his finger. 

Whimpering, Gloria tried to cry out again only to find his mouth upon hers, consuming her voice with greed as he swirled her clit to and fro. Sinking his fangs into her lip, she kissed back with a ferocity that surprised her. Still he continued to stroke his growing cock with a tenderness that rendered it near passive. Or so she thought as he retracted his hand and with a flash of movement he pinned her down. Pulling her legs apart, letting them wrap loosely around his waist, Slayer brought his arms along her side and used his biceps to lock her own up in the air. 

Gloria sucked in a breath as he inserted himself slowly into her. His massive penis taking up every inch inside her. With a hiccuping cry, she gasped and began to pant in ardor as he fully rested in her. It hurt, but the throbbing heat which suffused her calmed her fears and made her lust lurch forward in want. 

Slayer enjoyed the feel of her as she encapsulated him, her warm embrace all around his own. She trembled once, hands pushed against his chest in a disorientated state. There was no time to worry as he pulled back and thrusted into her. Gloria called out as the movement shook her frame, causing her breasts to shake and jump. Again he pulled out and thrusted. The pounding of his heat mixing with her own as they both began to moan in unison. 

Watching her small frame take every blow caused pride and something else to surge within him. A feeling of utter elation and joy that grew with each passing moment. Still he continued to hump her, each one growing with speed and strength as he began to near his peak. Gloria clung to him, like a bird weathering a storm. Still, her voice matched his own, both of them singing together as they intertwined both physically and emotionally.

Soon the sensation was in his chest and blazing within his groin, control slipping from his grasp as he tried to master himself. Gloria called out to him, crying his name as if he were the only thing to save her. It made him lose the battle as he collapsed into the raging inferno: “Fuck…. Fuck.. Fuck!” He cried, fists clenching onto the small woman who was his lighthouse amongst the storm. “ _Fuck! Fuck!”_ His voice was deep and ravaged from misuse, but still he yowled: “ _Fuck!_ **_Fuck!_ **” Everything in him released then, bathing her insides. Gloria clawed at his chest as her legs locked into place around him, her small frame rocking back and forth.

Slayer panted: gasping for air as he slowly sunked down to lay next to Gloria. The table was too small, so he ended up shifting her to rest on his arm as he lay on his side. They stayed entangled like that for some time as they both regained control and sense of themselves. Slayer kissed her forehead and held her close: “Are you okay?” He asked “I didn’t hurt you did I?” 

Gloria shook her head and nuzzled closer to him. “No-no, I’m ok-okay.” Slayer harrumphed and kissed the top of her head. Wrapping his arms around her, he let his thoughts drift for a second as the coldness of the table continued to draw forth his mind. A small hand interlocked with his, its tiny frame finding room between his own. Tightening his grasp, Slayer lifted her hand to his face and kissed it tenderly. Laughing airly, Gloria rested her head against his chest and closed her eyes. Idly running his free hand along her back, Slayer half closed his eyes and listened to the humming of the machines in the room. Screens flashed and blinked which irked him somewhat. Even he couldn’t outlast his lingering anger for too long. Sighing, Slayer buried his face into Gloria’s hair, breathing in her gentle coconut scent. It relaxed him somewhat, lulling him into a half slumber.

Meanwhile, within his arms rested his living breathing heart outside his heart, profoundly asleep within his warm embrace. She slumbered soundly, her body coiled against his like a kitten. Slayer idly wondered how long this would last, questioned when the demons would claim her. A subtle fear that it would be his own hands that would draw her away from him, that she would see the beast instead of the man that fought to linger. So many others had seen it so: had nearly made him believe it too. Holding her tightly, Slayer willed the thoughts away, letting the anger flow back into him like a shield.

They would have to fight him for her, all of Hell and life would fear his bared fangs. Did it not already? Chuckling to himself, Slayer decided to rest for a little longer. The Icon of Sin would be dealt with.

In another five minutes.


End file.
